scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Automatic System for Internal Emergencies (C.A.S.S.I.E.) System
C.A.S.S.I.E., or the Central Autonomic Service System for Internal Emergencies, is a game mechanic in SCP: Secret Laboratory which serves to keep players informed on various events within and outside the facility, often around the capture of SCPs, the arrival of MTF waves and other events. Cassie is voiced by Narlor. Overview C.A.S.S.I.E stands for, Central Autonomic Service System for Internal Emergencies. It is their job to keep the staff of Site-02 safe from breaches, fires, Chaos Insurgency or biological threats. If any of those threats are detected. Site Management will be alerted and CASSIE will wait for a response. If no response is given CASSIE will act within its capabilities. CASSIE began operation in March of 2008 and function as a simple PA system that could act on its own to put out fires or detected a disease outbreak within staff. On December 2014 CASSIE was upgraded giving it new capabilities. To minimize outside threats and hacking, CASSIE can't be controlled remotely. One needs Level 5 permission to access CASSIE's core to override it. More about CASSIE can be viewed by clicking here https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lJhWaunRINsqqv0igtm5R-KvT1gQOQH5PCbAYWcYEOE/edit#. In-game CASSIE serves as an announcement system for every single player inside the facility and on the surface, alerting players to major events to their potential benefit. CASSIE is also the one who starts the decontamination of Light Containment Zone. Using the Remote Admin allows players to make CASSIE say a line. Keep in mind CASSIE can only say words that is in their databank. MTF Waves One of the most common announcements of CASSIE is whenever a new wave of MTF is spawned on the Surface. When doing so, it is able to read their team designation, how many SCPs are still in the facility, or if no more SCPs exist, that there is still substantial threat to the facility in the presence of Class Ds or Chaos Insurgency. SCP Containment Whenever an SCP is contained, CASSIE will announce its containment to the entire Facility, alongside the containment unit or method of which it was contained. Non-MTF containment results in CASSIE stating the following at the end of the message: "Containment Unit: Unknown". Alpha Warhead Detonation As the round progresses, the Alpha Warhead may see activation. When it is first activated in a round, CASSIE will announce its activation and time to leave the facility, as well as subsequent activation and their times left until detonation. Vocabulary https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1577299753 Trivia * During the April Fools 2019 Event, CASSIE announcements were modified slightly to accommodate for certain changes. ** Containment of SCP-939, otherwise changed at the time into an "Evil SCP-999", would let out a CASSIE announcement which accurately identifies the re-containment of SCP-999. ** When the Alpha Warhead Detonation event first began in a match, the CASSIE announcement would be significantly slowed down and modified to match the accompanying background music of John Denver's "Take Me Home, Country Roads" before returning to the typical announcement. *** ''CASSIE: "Alpha Warhead. Detonation. Emergency. Evacuation." ''The Announcement reverts to the original from this point. *** CASSIE's name may either be a reference to SCP-2412, or SCP-085. Due to the similarity in both names. Category:Mechanics